When You Challenge an Uchiha
by SummersSoundtrack
Summary: Sakura refuses to be quiet after Sasuke tells her to shut up, so they turn it into a little game, but she never expected him to win the way he did. I'm on a sugar high


Alright people, here's the thing. I went missing (nothing serious, don't worry). Once my Mom _and my grandmother_ found me they were so pissed of that they grounded me until January. I got of early for good behavior, so today I'll provide you with this nifty little one-shot. Really people, this story started out as a dream, but I'm going out on a whim to provide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, winter wear, rights to the inventions of killing people in creative ways, or snow. It don't really think you can own snow. Unless you own property and the snow is on you property…Yeah, that works.

**When you challenge an Uchiha**

_Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow_

The first chance she got, she was going to kill Kakashi in the most brutal way she could think of. Maybe she'd scalp him; rip of his family jewels, punching him to death with her inhuman strength seemed like a very good idea. Honestly, the man had issues, who would want the 'team reunion training' in the middle of winter, while it was snowing, badly.

Sakura growled under her white scarf and pulled her pink knee length jacket closer to her. Maybe her choice of clothes wasn't the best Sakura bemused and she looked at her reveled legs only hidden by a red skirt that stopped just before her knees, and white leg warmers reaching her knees, leaving a good amount of skin for the harsh wind to torture.

She closed in on the bridge that held so many memories for team seven, and there she spotted the familiar mass of spiky black hair.

Uchiha Sasuke

He had returned a while back, the council decided to let him live since he took care of their Akatsuki problem along with his brother, right after killing half of the sound village. Naruto and Sasuke practically killed each other after Sasuke's trial, and of course they both ended up as Sakura's patients in the hospital. Sasuke never said anything while she was treating his wounds; he'd just look in the other direction and space out. Sometimes she'd wonder if Sasuke was just completely annoyed that she was treating him, or that it was Naruto who accomplished getting him to the hospital in the first place. After all he took such measures to gain power, and yet it seemed she and Naruto were gaining power the exact rate he was. If that wasn't annoying the hell out of him she didn't know what would. Once Sasuke was out of the hospital, he was put on probation, just in case, and she never really saw much of him after that.

Now, Sasuke had just been let of probation about half a week ago, and Kakashi was so keen to getting his old team back together for some tanning that he played no attention to the weather. Sakura inwardly cursed her former mentor as she made her was to the bridge.

Sasuke didn't do much to greet her, he look up and made eye contact, she slightly waved, and he nodded and looked away. Sakura looked at the trail leading to the bridge waiting for Naruto to come along and save her from the uncomfortable silence, but she waited in vain. She sighed; she'd probably just break the silence, what the worse that could happen.

"Can you believe Kakashi scheduled our training in this kind of weather?" She asked hopefully.

But she got the same old response.

"Hn" Well, at least she got a sound out of him.

Maybe if she kept trying.

"I mean really, he might as throw us in the freezer!"

"Ah" She was kind of getting there.

"Then I was dumb enough to dress like this thinking when you get your blood circulating it'll be fine" she said mocking the careless little voice in the back of her head.

"Yeah, so much for that" Sasuke said as he removed his navy blue scarf, a visible vain throbbing on his forehead.

This was getting fun, what was with the scarf?

"Honestly, training in the middle of a snow storm, what's Kakashi thinking?!"

And before she knew what was happening, Sasuke was standing right in front of her, currently tying his scarf around her face in attempted to keep her quite.

"Sakura, shut up"

Inner Sakura melted as his fingers grazed her cheeks, but Sakura had other plans. She yanked the scarf off of her face and glared a glare rivaled the Uchiha death glare. (to much glare).

"And what are you going to do if I don't, make me, I highly doubt you can keep me quite!" she barked at him in response.

"Then it's a challenge." He said, right before the familiar bellow of 'SAKURA-CHAN'

While waiting for Kakashi, Sakura sat on the railing of the bridge talking to Naruto. They went on about every subject from Hinata to ramen. By the time Kakashi got there it was practically a blizzard so he sent them home, so much for training.

All three of them were walking down the path, Sakura who was refusing to let Sasuke win was talking about some of her clients and the hospital, when Naruto got the idea that they should all go to his favorite ramen stand for a ex-team night out (yeah, Kakashi kept them waiting that long).

"That sounds gre-ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed, earning a lot of attention from her teammates.

"Sakura-chan, you don't look to good, maybe you should skip this one and go rest" Naruto said, concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine, I can just use some medical jutsu and I'll be fine!" She protested, she really wanted to go.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Naruto asked, she tried to find a loop hole out of this one, if she had to work, she should be well rested and not use all her chakra on herself. The only solution was to lie her butt of, well, not really.

"Maybe" She said meekly as Naruto gave her the big brother 'your not gonna get out of this one' look.

"I'll take her home" Sasuke stated, and before Naruto or Sakura could even protest he was already dragging Sakura in the direction of her apartment.

She had not forgotten his challenge, oh no, he was not gonna get off so easy. So the entire trip to her apartment was her talking and talking and talking about anything she could think of.

They had finally reached her apartment and she had wasted and entire minute of the Uchiha's precious life talking while 'looking' for her keys, witch she was holding in her hand, she started digging in her bag when she found a familiar dark blue scarf.

"I believe this is yours" She said has she handed him the scarf, in her on way reminding him about the challenge. Women…

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was just standing there with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well Sasuke, the day's almost gone and you still haven't managed to shut me up, what ar-

But her sentence was cut of when his lips came crashing down on hers, for a moment she just stood there shocked. Why on earth was Uchiha Sasuke, survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, wielder of the Sharingan, and village traitor kissing her?

Slowly but surly she started to respond but then it was over before it started.

"I win" Were his last words as he grabbed his scarf and walked away.

She couldn't believe it, this was so unreal, and how could this have happened.

"I lost…"She whined before she entered her apartment.

That was kind of kuntarted…I don't know why I wrote this, bored I guess.


End file.
